un nouveau monde
by ylg
Summary: Le Scrameustache :: Bérengère a désormais un deuxième frère, qu'elle ne voit pas souvent, et surtout une cousine, dont elle apprécie la compagnie et l'aide pour apprivoiser un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle époque, une nouvelle culture de plus.


**Titre : **Un nouveau monde  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le Scrameustache  
**Personnages : **Bérengère, Pilili, le reste de leur famille  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Gos &amp; Walt, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« Sufficiently Advanced Technology/Minor characters » pour LadiesBingo (wild card)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post _Le Grand Retour_  
**Avertissement :** quelques préjugés  
**Nombre de mots : **1000+

oOo

Pilili a une cousine, maintenant ! Elle a aussi un oncle et une tante et un deuxième cousin, mais elle trouve tout ça moins important. Les adultes vivent dans leur monde. Elle avait déjà rencontré un premier cousin l'an passé, alors le deuxième n'a pas l'attrait de la nouveauté, et il ne partage pas de relation particulière avec son Scrameustache. Pas grand' intérêt, donc.  
Bérengère en revanche…  
Pilili n'a jamais eu de sœur ni d'amie et en fait de frère elle a eu une bête unique au monde, vite partie vivre sa vie et qui s'est trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami. Bérengère qui débarque d'une autre planète où elle a connu plusieurs autres époques, la fascine. Et Bérengère, en retour, est heureuse d'avoir cette cousine, une amie sur qui compter, pour l'aider à comprendre la vie ici et maintenant. Bérengère elle aussi a toujours regretté de n'avoir pas de sœur, là où ses amies d'enfance avaient des fratries immenses.

Malgré un léger dérapage à leur arrivée, elles s'entendent très vite.  
« Tu viens d'une planète primitive ? » s'imagine Pilili.  
Elle sort un document pour montrer d'où elle tire cette idée réductrice, sûr d'elle : sur l'histoire de la Terre, à différentes époques, mais étrangement résumées et amalgamées.  
« Alors, demande-t-elle toute excitée, tu peux faire de la magie ?  
\- La télékinésie ? »  
À sa propre époque, c'est vrai que Bérengère aurait risqué d'être pendue comme sorcière si ça c'était su. Dans le futur en revanche, on n'y voyait rien d'exceptionnel. Pilili non plus d'ailleurs :  
« Non, ça je sais comment ça marche, c'est scientifique. La télépathie aussi d'ailleurs. D'autres trucs… je ne sais pas…  
\- Moi non plus. La magie ça n'existe pas. Du moins là d'où je viens. Mon père connaît les plantes qui guérissent, parce qu'elles contiennent les bons éléments. C'est de la botanique, pas de la magie.  
\- Ah. Dommage…  
\- Sans doute. Tant pis ?  
\- Tant pis ! »

Thibaut et Bérengère s'adaptent vite à leur nouvelle existence. Le premier, parce que, plus jeune, il prend ce nouveau monde et ses opportunités comme un rêve. La seconde, parce qu'elle y retrouve une stabilité qui lui manquait.

Les villages d'Actarca ne sont guère différents de celui que la famille de Torcal a quitté, quand on y pense. Chacun posède son champ et le cultive. Les familles sont de taille plus modeste mais nettement moins souvent ravagées par les deuils. La tragédie qui s'était abattue sur la leur est un drame rarissime par ici. L'on s'y habille de façon fort différente, mais ça tient du détail.  
La différence majeure, pour Bérengère, c'est la place des femmes dans la société : elles tiennent ici un pouvoir égal à ceux des hommes ! Dans le futur de Tilou on lui avait laissé entendre qu'en théorie c'était possible, mais en pratique, l'institut où elle était tombée comptait surtout des messieurs, alors elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Ici, elle se dit même que les dames ont plus de chance. Elles ont beaucoup plus de choix dans leurs tenues, toujours plus que les messieurs. Elle ne se demande pas trop pourquoi les filles peuvent choisir entre jupes et pantalons quand les garçons ne portent jamais que des pantalons elle se contente d'apprécier les possibilités des coupes, des textures, des couleurs.  
Les cheveux courts de Pilili, tout de même, comme ceux d'un garçon, l'étonnent. Mais c'est si joli sur elle !  
Pilili lui propose donc, « Veux-tu essayer ? Je peux te les couper. »  
Mais Bérengère n'ose pas. Elle est prête à porter des pantalons, et des vêtements de tous les styles possibles, mais pas à toucher à ses cheveux. Elle délaisse cependant vite les couettes enfantines pour une queue de cheval, osée selon les critères de son enfance, des plus banales pour celle de son nouveau pays, et des plus belles selon ceux de Pilili.  
C'est au tour de Bérengère de lui demander, « Les envies-tu ?  
\- Oui et non, c'est beau mais c'est bien trop de travail de les faire pousser, les brosser, les coiffer tous les jours ! »

De cette vie de tous les jours à Actarca, Bérengère remarque également les moyens de transport : les gens ici n'utilisent pas les animaux. Les carosses volent leurs parents leur expliquent le profilage et les sources d'énergie et insistent srur le fait que ça ne soit pas de la magie. Pilili qui baigne dedans depuis sa naissance ne s'en est jamais préoccupée et affirme qu'en ce qui la concerne, ça pourrait aussi bien en être que ça ne changerait rien pour elle : tant que ça marche ! Thibaut, intrigué, demande à ce qu'on lui explique comment ça marche. Bérengère, elle, en a déjà vu autant et presque plus dans cet autre monde : comme Pilili, elle a appris à la prendre pour comptant.  
C'est une autre question qui l'intrigue, du coup : la position intermédiaire d'Arctaca entre les balbutiements techniques de ce qu'on appelle depuis la Renaissance, et la haute mécanisation de l'époque future qu'elle a visité. S'ils ont des vaisseaux qui voyagent par-delà les étoiles, ils sont bien au-delà de la Terre qu'elle a connue, et pourtant quand elle compare la vie quotidienne, ils semblent… en retard. Alors qu'ils pourraient si facilement développer des machines qui font tout ?  
Pilili est choquée de sa suggestion : « Mais ça serait mal ! »  
Ça serait _différent_ de tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu, en tout cas. Elle ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Comment expliquer ça de façon plus rationnelle ? Ça serait perdre contact avec la vraie vie, avec la terre, c'est ce qu'estimaient les dirigeants qui ont freiné la course au progrès effréné.  
Bérengère a vu dans le futur de sa planète de naissance les gens mutés, les gens tristes, qui ont subi un contre-coup ressemblant à celui contre lequel on la met maintenant en garde elle admet donc : il y a quelque chose là-dessous, sans doute.

Finalement, les principes selon lesquels leurs parents les ont élevés, même s'ils ont préféré ne jamais leur parler du monde plus vaste et de leurs origines avant le retour inespéré de Khéna, leur permettent de se fondre sans trop de problème dans cette société maintenant qu'ils y sont de retour.  
Et bien sûr, y trouver une famille pour les accueillir ne peut qu'aider.


End file.
